


love is game

by monamis



Series: russian roulette [1]
Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, there's not enough wenjoy, therefore here is a wenjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamis/pseuds/monamis
Summary: It was only a matter of time till her luck ran out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sooyoung learns that at the core of things, you have to be brave enough to make a gamble in order to win the bet.

 

 

Fortune has always seemed to find its way frequently into Sooyoung's life.

 

Ever since she was little her family has been convinced that she's been blessed somehow, to the point where they've nicknamed her their little lucky charm. It was mostly because of things like her near miss with a car as a kid and a miraculous recovery from swine flu in middle school, but such incidents were deemed as a result of some higher power's gift to her.

 

Still, luck was never on her side in terms of keeping friends close, save for the one childhood friend who has been her innocent-looking partner in crime since they met at cram school.

 

Kang Seulgi was something like an older sibling to her, even if she did act as young as Yerim — her actual little sister — sometimes. Being part-mentor, part-cohort had them joined at the hip despite their age difference, and it came to no one's surprise years later when she moved in with Seulgi, a few blocks away from the university where they both study.

 

Now regardless of what people may say about her… _straightforward_ personality…Sooyoung is a pretty perfect roommate. She cleans up after herself (unlike Seulgi, the human tornado), keeps the noise down (also unlike Seulgi, the walking radio station), and even makes the effort to keep the company she brings home to a minimum (again, _definitely_ unlike Seulgi, the social butterfly).

 

If anything, it’s Seulgi who’s the crappy roommate. Aside from shedding her belongings around the apartment like a second skin, the older girl tends to turn their apartment into a guesthouse for whichever study buddy she can find. And she finds a lot — many of whom are pretty easy on the eyes, too. So Sooyoung doesn’t really mind it. Most of the time.

 

Then on some occasions there are guys who are very obviously not visiting to compare notes with Seulgi, and eventually Sooyoung has to kick them out with a sweet smile on her face and a curse on her tongue about how _goddamn_ _oblivious_  her best friend could be. Honestly. She really wonders how her mentor-figure got by for two years in university without her.

 

Her answer quickly reveals itself within weeks of living together in the form of Son Wendy: also known as Seulgi’s karaoke buddy since freshman year and a person who Sooyoung is totally _not_ jealous of at all. Seulgi can have more than one best friend.

 

Even if this second best friend is one of the nicest, prettiest, smartest people the nineteen year-old has ever met, and thus does a number on her ego just by breathing. _Ugh._

 

"Do you mind if I use the shower?"

 

The two of them are sitting at the kitchen island where Seulgi left them in a rush for Pringles at the convenience store, and Sooyoung suppresses the urge to roll her eyes at the question that's posed at least every other week.

 

"You can, but you don't have to keep asking," she says; thinks that Wendy doesn't even need her permission to move in, at this point.

 

“Oh. Okay.” She smiles, bows her head a little. “Thank you, Sooyoung-sshi."

 

Sooyoung nods. She goes back to reading her textbook and doesn’t bother correcting her on the honorific, because she’s tried loads of times already but Wendy is too damn polite and perfect and —

 

_Geez_. She needs to find herself some of her own friends. Maybe then she’d stop being so bitter about having to share Seulgi with a ‘Really Good Person™️'. Plus she should be used to it; sharing her living space and her roommate with other people. Especially since Seulgi's abundance of fellow arts majors come over a lot, anyway.

 

Wendy especially. Wendy comes over _really_ often.

 

(With food as well. Like.  _Wow_.

 

She makes it hard for Sooyoung to genuinely dislike her — let alone _hate_ her — and it simply makes her want to dislike the girl even more.)

 

Now that she thinks about it, it has actually gotten to the point where Wendy might as well be living with them. She remembers teasing Seulgi about it the other week, right until she overwhelmed herself with frustration at the sheer amount of confused looks and "She's just a friend?" responses she got every time.

 

It still didn't change the fact that she became hyperaware of exactly what time Wendy would arrive at their apartment, what she would do there, and what time she would leave.

 

And there's nothing particularly unusual about knowing that she normally arrives midday at twelve, sharp; that she cooks if she's staying long, and brings coffee otherwise; that she leaves by late afternoon the same day, unless she's staying the night in Seulgi's room.

 

The two of them seem closer than even Sooyoung and Seulgi are at times, and it’s certainly not the former's own jealousy that arouses suspicion about it.

 

…Probably.

 

_ Maybe. _

 

Either way what she wants is the truth, and she’s not getting that from her childhood friend, who's a contradiction of being both the human equivalent of slow-moving traffic and a wise soul stuck in an art student's body.

 

What Sooyoung needs is a different angle, so she corners Wendy instead. It takes convincing Seulgi to go prepare dinner for them that same night when she gets back from her small shopping trip, but she's willing to risk the kitchen and their own safety for information.

 

(Kind of.)

 

Wendy shifts on the sofa next to her after they're left alone, looking increasingly sceptical about the whole Seulgi-plus-cooking concept, as any self-preserving person should. But thankfully for Sooyoung she remains seated with her knees drawn to her chin and her arms folded on top of them, casting only a few worried glances at the closed door of the kitchen. Sooyoung tries her best to relax too, and maybe this isn't up there on her list of 'Genius Ideas of the Century', but it needs to be done for the sake of her own sanity.

 

And of course she decides to approach it the only way she knows — to the point and blunt as a hammer. As always.

 

“Wendy-sshi," she starts, as some laugh track plays over a sitcom on the TV. She tries not to think that they’re laughing at her poor attempt at tactfulness.

 

Wendy makes a sound like a "Yes?" but it's hard to tell when her mouth is pressed against the sleeve of her jumper. Sooyoung watches her turn to face her before clearing her throat and ploughing on.

 

“You’re around here a lot, nowadays," she states, realises her tone is too brusque, and tries not to sound so accusing as she gives a small nod over to the girl. “Are you and Seulgi-unnie dating?"

 

The music major's head lifts from her arms with a startled widening of her eyes then, and it's comical to the point where Sooyoung feels mirth tugging at her lips. Wendy levels her expression quickly though, easing into an amused smile as she settles back in her seat. “Oh, no way," she chuckles, the sound low and melodious. "I’m her humble designated wingman."

 

“'Designated wingman'," Sooyoung repeats with a sly raise of her eyebrow. "Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?"

 

It pulls a bubble of laughter from the older girl, and it makes her want to smile back in all honesty, which is just… _weird_.

 

“Really! I’m simply fulfilling my duties as the good friend of a teddy bear who’s managed to fall for someone in the space of five seconds. Literally.” She seems to recall something particularly embarrassing then, if her facial expression is anything to go by. Her lips pull into a grimace, her eyebrows furrowing into something of a wince; and that’s all it takes to convince Sooyoung.

 

(That, and Wendy genuinely has a really convincing face.)

 

She snickers a little when she thinks back to her own memories of her roommate's numerous past incidents. “Let me guess; she spilled food on them?"

 

Wendy nods slowly. “My latte, actually, yeah.”

 

The literature student hums. "A bowl of instant noodles, last time I saw it happen."

 

Her petite companion laughs in return. “She has a way of making a great impression on the people she likes, huh?”

 

“Don’t we all?” the younger girl finds herself grinning back; thinks that actually hanging out with Seulgi’s too-perfect friend isn’t all that bad, and promptly decides to see about settling her wavering opinion. “I don't suppose you got a video of it, Wendy-sshi?"

 

"Afraid not, sorry," she replies smilingly. “And it's Seungwan, actually."

 

Sooyoung blinks. “Pardon?"

 

“My Korean name is Seungwan,” the older girl clarifies, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. “I prefer to be called Seungwan."

 

_Makes sense. More sense than constantly thinking of her as 'Wendy Son Something', anyway._

 

The freshman licks her lips, pulls her stare away from the chocolate brown irises trained on her own. “Okay. Seungwan…?"

 

A soft breath of a giggle answers her, dragging her attention from the very interesting hardwood floor and back up to the brunette. “Unnie is fine, too."

 

“You should stop using ’sshi’ with me as well, then,” the taller one offers, right as she's drowned out by semi-frantic yelling from the next room.

 

“Guys, is the frying pan _supposed_ to be on fire like in those cooking documentaries or have I done something wrong?"

 

Sooyoung clicks her tongue as her friend continues to clatter about in the kitchen. _That’s what you get for letting that overgrown kid within a five foot radius to the stove, Park Sooyoung._

 

“Well then, unnie,” she huffs, standing up instead of replying to Seulgi. "I’ll get the fire extinguisher?”

 

Seungwan heaves a heavy sigh and nods as she moves to follow her. “I’ll grab the bear."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of Seungwan's visits after that incident are a lot less awkward than before.

 

It’s a given when Sooyoung is being let in on the fact that her best friend has developed a crush on one of the most enigmatic people in university, and both she and Seungwan enjoy teasing the poor artist about it as much as possible.

 

“She’s here, why is she here? Should I say hi, or —"

 

"Just go get the girl, you lovesick puppy."

 

They're at the cafe that Seulgi adores so much, with the cute decorations and the cute latte art and the cute regular who’s simultaneously intimidating and awkward and not at all like Seulgi’s usual type.

 

Sooyoung shoos the girl off to join her crush in the queue, grinning as Seungwan giggles beside her. They watch as their mutual friend stumbles and stutters over her words while trying to converse with what seems to be an arts major of some kind — tall and armed with a camera, and a lot more friendly-looking when she’s smiling somewhat bewilderedly at Seulgi like she’s the first ray of sunshine she’s seen in days.

 

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

 

Apparently Seungwan thinks so too, judging by the knowing look glittering in her eyes as Seulgi orders herself a cup of her usual mocha and almost knocks over a glass of straws in the process. So Sooyoung turns to smile at her companion, her own hazelnut latte hot in her hand, and decides to make the most of their current source of amusement.

 

“I bet you ten thousand won that Seulgi-unnie’s gonna make a mess of her drink at some point,” she drawls and nods over at the girl in question, in the middle of part-miming, part-rambling a story of some kind as she follows the object of her affections over to a table in the corner.

 

Seungwan raises an eyebrow, but after a moment of thought she shrugs with that small, agreeable smile of hers. “Sure, I’ll take you up on that."

 

It takes a moment for her to register the response, and another moment for her to try and mask her surprise. Which is difficult, when this is someone who she never thought would even _consider_  gambling of any kind. Innocent bet or not.

 

To her credit, Seungwan just smiles up at her somewhat mischievously and says nothing more. The expression on her face is content as minutes pass in warm, coffee-filled silence spent with quiet comments about their hopeless romantic of a friend, and throughout it all Sooyoung can't help but steal glances every now and then at her unexpected companion.

 

(Don't judge a book by its unassuming goody two-shoes cover, and all that.)

 

By some miracle Seulgi manages not to spill a drop of her mocha even once, and Sooyoung hands over the money to her betting partner graciously. Seungwan takes it with a sparkling smile, and somehow losing isn't all that bad, for once.

 

Plus, there’s always a next time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There are many ‘next time’s.

 

In fact, they make another bet the following week. Furthermore, it’s Seungwan who proposes it, and it’s over actual gambling.

 

“I bet you can’t win a game of poker against me."

 

They’re sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, and Seulgi's in the bathroom taking an extra long shower after a gruelling session with her dance society’s newest instructor, who supposedly made them all do various splits as a wind down — for good measure.

 

(Sooyoung’s pretty sure Song Qian is one of the nicest TA's on campus, but apparently the woman is a demon when it comes to dance. She’s almost surprised Seulgi hadn’t come back crying, or something.)

 

She sits there in surprise when Seungwan suggests it, blinking blankly at the idea of this real-life snow fairy of a girl proposing a game of _poker_ , of all things. “I don’t even know how to play poker,” is all she can say in reply, sitting up a little straighter and watching as the older one mirrors her movements with a shrug.

 

“I’ll teach you, then," she says with a smile, and reaches for the pack of cards that had been lying on the coffee table.

 

Sooyoung quirks an eyebrow, a spark of anticipation bubbling in her chest as she grins back. “Fine by me."

 

She's a quick study. Within minutes of Seungwan explaining the rules as they play, Sooyoung’s breezing along and gaining crab chips by the handful. She’s a natural at keeping a poker face, bluffing like a pro and calling out her opponent’s bluff just as readily.

 

"So how do _you_  know how to play poker, anyway?” she says after the wrap up their practice round, and Seungwan flushes slightly, ducking her head to hide her face behind her hair.

 

"I, uh…I got roped into some drinking games back in Canada…"

 

"Wild," Sooyoung teases, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the girl until she dissolves into nervous laughter and red cheeks.

 

“Well, um —“ Seungwan stammers while riffle shuffling the cards, and Sooyoung wonders what other mundane but strangely interesting skills this girl has up her sleeve. Bilingual, book-smart, talented in singing — from what she’s heard, anyway. She wants to listen to her properly, someday. Not only tiny snippets of hummed tunes and softly crooned pop songs whenever Sooyoung manages to sneak up on her in the kitchen.

 

“A-Are you confident enough for a proper game now?”

 

“Hm?” She tugs her eyes away from Seungwan’s now-idle hands and manages a challenging smirk. “Oh, yeah. Bring it."

 

Fifteen minutes later Seungwan accuses her of cheating, and all Sooyoung does is smirk, shrug, and toss the rest of her cards onto the pile as she stoops to claim the rest of their crab-flavoured betting chips. She should really play poker more often. She’s not the Park family’s lucky charm for no reason, after all.

 

“Give me a more challenging bet next time," she drawls as she munches on her spoils, waving Seungwan’s reluctantly awarded ten thousand won note in her free hand.

 

It takes a moment for her to drop the pout she wears on her lips, and another moment more for Sooyoung to recover from staring at said pout as she sees her reaching over for the plastic box on the coffee table. “Bet you can’t eat three of these doughnuts whole,” Seungwan says with a playful grin, but of course Sooyoung gets ahead of herself and promptly leans over to snag one.

 

“Child’s play,” she simpers, making sure to present it to her companion with a cocky flourish.

 

_Challenge fucking accepted, Son Seungwan._

 

  
About a minute and a lot of regrets later Seungwan’s trying to decipher Sooyoung’s last living words, and maybe this bet would have been easier to win if it was less of a dare and the doughnuts were  a bit smaller.  


 

But as it is, Sooyoung appreciates the fact that her final moments might well be spent in Seungwan’s company. Even if this was  _her_ idea in the first place.

 

“Wan-ah —”

 

The duo turn to see Seulgi standing in the doorway of her bedroom, and who knew such nice-looking doughnuts could take up so much space in her mouth and windpipe?

 

“Uh…What’s going on?"

 

“I —“ Seungwan flounders for a bit, waving frantically at her as the oldest of them watches on blankly. “Sooyoung —“ She makes the mistake of trying to speak for herself and ends up inhaling and _God, she knew her luck would run out sooner or later —_ “Oh my God, she’s _choking_ —"

 

“H-Hang on, I'll call Joohyun-unnie!"

 

"Joohyun-unnie can't help, she’s in Daegu!"

 

"She's a doctor!"

 

" _She's a med student!"_

 

_“_ Okay, so she’s _studying_  to become a doctor!"

 

Sooyoung rushes to the bathroom as they bicker, and as she coughs out the chewed remains of the dumb snacks she hears someone stumble in behind her and hold her hair away from her face.

 

“I’m not puking, don’t worry,” she mutters, sitting back on her heels as warm hands begin tying up her hair into a hasty, low ponytail. _Seungwan_.

 

“I’m so sorry,” the older brunette babbles in reply, patting her back and rubbing at her shoulders and doing nothing but encouraging the fire on Sooyoung’s cheeks.

 

“I-It’s fine."

 

“But —"

 

“I’m _fine_ unnie, don’t worry."

 

A stern look is what it takes for Seungwan to retract her hands and sit down like a scolded puppy, only to perk up a few seconds later with a sheepish smile. “…If it makes you feel better, Seulgi’s being yelled at by our resident mom-friend for calling _her_ instead of an ambulance."

 

Sooyoung resists the urge to smack a hand to her forehead. “ _Jesus_."

 

They share a smile over it as Seulgi’s frantic apologies and explanations ring from the main room (“No, unnie, she’s fine now…and I _know_  what the emergency line is, it’s the same as the ones in those American TV shows…right?”), until Seungwan moves to get up and reaches down to help the taller girl up, too. “So…" she starts tentatively as they leave the bathroom. “Does that mean I won the bet?"

 

There’s a pause as Sooyoung stops and turns to her incredulously, before dissolving into laughter as she follows the girl into the kitchenette. “ _I hate you._ "

 

“You’re the one who took me seriously,” the older one grumbles with a small smile, filling up a glass with water before offering it to her. Sooyoung takes it with a grateful groan.

 

“I take everything seriously," she mutters against the rim, and Seungwan snorts.

 

“Oh, sure."

 

It earns her a half-hearted glare that elicits a slight smile from the musician’s end, which makes gulping down the water that much more difficult for Sooyoung because it just _does_. So of course she tries to down several mouthfuls in one go to somehow cool her reddening face, and it’s yet another bad idea to top her previous bad idea.

 

"Whoa, slow down!" Seungwan yelps, snatching the glass from her hands as water spills from the sides and down Sooyoung's chin. It probably looks like dribble, or something equally as neanderthal, and Sooyoung kind of wishes she didn’t manage to save herself in time.

 

_Yes, a very attractive look, Park Sooyoung, well done._

 

“I hate everything."

 

Seungwan just laughs this time, and Sooyoung immediately takes back any previous notions she had of death by doughnut.

 

She manages to get her back later by betting thirty thousand won that Seungwan can't sing the whole Bohemian Rhapsody solo. And five minutes and a joint-air guitar solo later Seungwan’s red in the face and panting from the exertion, and Sooyoung’s a _little_  bit impressed. So is Seulgi, but she’s impressed by most things Seungwan does; which is completely understandable.

 

To be honest, she _has_ considered stopping their ongoing battle of endless bets. All games need to end at some point or another, after all. Partly because she’s satisfied at having won most of their bets so far, and mainly because she would also be the first to admit that most of those wins have never really been dependent on her supposed lucky streak.

 

She still pins them down to luck, though.

 

She's lucky she has Seungwan to bet with, because Seungwan is easy to bet against. Obviously not as easy as Seulgi, because as much as she loves the girl her risk-taking skills and concept of challenge leave a lot to be desired. But Seungwan challenges her enough. She's also not a sore loser, so there's that.

 

And she can be adventurous when she wants to, intentional or not.

 

"Bet you wouldn't steal any of the bread here."

 

They're at the supermarket trying to track down Seulgi, even though Sooyoung's pretty sure there's been no sign of her roommate anywhere in the vicinity since the moment they stepped inside. Trust some random old lady on the street to think she saw some orange-haired girl walking into the nearest Lotte store.

 

And trust _Seulgi_ to lose her carrot-haired self in the middle of the mall to run after her crush and return a dumb umbrella from last week.

 

(Long story short: the poor girl was waiting for the bus in the pouring rain when Latte Girl miraculously bumped into her on the way to lectures, and apparently she had a spare umbrella in her bag in case her raincoat wasn’t sufficient cover. Talk about prepared.

 

Seungwan and Sooyoung silently agreed then that maybe opposites really do attract.)

 

At the simple, nonchalant bet, Sooyoung stops searching each aisle and snorts incredulously. “Wait, are you for real?”

 

Seungwan continues to saunter along behind her with a shrug. “Well, would you?"

 

Missing roommate and best friend forgotten for the minute, she narrows her eyes in thought.  _Would I?_

 

…Not for ten thousand won, no. She could easily buy the bread with that. But why does _anyone_  agree to dumb bets, nowadays?

 

She looks down at her companion’s challenging gaze.

 

_To impress their challengers-slash-crushes, of course. Plus, you only live once. Or something._

 

“Be careful what you bet on,” she murmurs at last, leading Seungwan over to the bakery aisle and taking a moment to scan her choices, all before opting for a simple cream-filled bun.

 

“Wait, what do you mean —?” Seungwan starts with panic seeping into her tone, hurrying after her when the younger girl abruptly begins power-walking away. “Hey. _Sooyoung_."

 

There’s a grocery stocker to their left who glances over at the noise, and as soon as he looks away Sooyoung thinks, _Fuck it_ , and makes sure to grab her companion’s hand before breaking out in a sprint towards the exit.

 

“Sooyoung!” The older girl immediately yelps, which doesn’t help their situation at all, but at least she’s running too. "I swear to God —!"

 

“Wha —  _Hey, where do you think you’re going with that bread roll?!_ "

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seven blocks and a near miss with a cyclist later, Sooyoung jogs to a stop at the edge of a park. The bread in her hand feels a little crushed and definitely not as warm as when she picked it up, but at least it’s still there. She looks behind her to check if her unofficial betting partner is still there too, and — yep. Very much present, and very much out of breath.

 

“I think we lost him,” the younger one huffs as she collapses onto the bench, and Seungwan follows suit.

 

“Please —“ the musician wheezes, hands braced on her knees. “Don’t… _ever_ …do that again."

 

Sooyoung laughs and nods, taking the time to get her own breath back as she glances around for any signs of an angry shop clerk yelling for them to give the goddamn bread back. It’s quiet save for the joyous laughter of children and the chatter of parents and families in the play area a few yards away, so she lets herself sink in her seat just a little more before checking on her brief partner-in-crime.

 

Seungwan seems to have recovered quickly, and Sooyoung recalls then that this girl _actually_  bothers to go to the gym. Still, running several blocks in a summer dress and slip ons is not ideal. There aren’t any particular features that make it obvious that she’s just sprinted a straight mile, but the sweat makes her bangs stick to her forehead slightly, and when Sooyoung's eyes flicker down a little it’s only because of the strands of hair stuck on the older girl’s cheek and not because of the flush staining her usually-pale cheeks and long neck.

 

(Sooyoung considers joining the gym too. Seungwan’s gym. Then maybe she can become her gym partner. For gym reasons. Purely innocent gym reasons.)

 

“All that —" she exhales eventually and drags her gaze away to glare at the damn thing in question, before deciding to make the most of her spoils by tearing off a piece for herself. “For a loaf of bread?"

 

“The law values its bread, Prisoner 24601,” Seungwan says sagely, and Sooyoung pauses. _God, that shouldn’t have been as cute as it was._

 

“…Nerd."

 

"Aren't you also a nerd for even knowing what I'm referencing?” the shorter one shoots back.

 

"That —“ Sooyoung falters and Seungwan smirks, watching her shoulders drop and her glare drop into place with its accompanying huff. “Whatever. Just help me eat this stupid stolen bread."

 

The older girl takes the proffered snack graciously, and a tranquil pause lingers for a few seconds while they eat and relax, until Seungwan speaks up again.

 

“I didn’t expect you to actually take me up on that,” she admits, a little soft in the relative silence surrounding them.

 

Sooyoung chews her last bite and brushes the crumbs off her skirt. “I surprised you there, didn’t I?"

 

Seungwan laughs at the cocky smirk she shoots her way. “Yeah, but it was unfair. Betting is supposed to be a game of chance."

 

“Guess you’re just unlucky to be betting against me,” Sooyoung sniffs, smirking as Seungwan kicks absently at the grass tickling their ankles.

 

“And _you’re_ just lucky I’m not reporting you to the police,” she points out, turning to her with that glitter of mirth in her eyes, and Sooyoung almost chokes on her bread.

 

“Yep,” she says with difficulty. “That’s true."

 

(She doesn’t attempt to mention that Seungwan would probably be taken in too for crime by association, not to mention running _with_  the perpetrator themselves. She will admit though; there's a certain thrill in challenging the moral integrity of a textbook golden girl that way.)

 

Seungwan giggles then — and Sooyoung stares, of course — and after a few seconds the blatancy of it all comes to the former’s attention with a concerned blink of a wide, chestnut stare. “Sooyoung-ah? What is it?"

 

_'Sooyoung-ah'_.

 

“Nothing,” she mumbles, eyes drifting down to her lips before instinctively reaching up to wipe at the few breadcrumbs in the corner. As soon as she does she’s jolting and snatching her hand back; flushing red at the same time Seungwan does when she realises what she’s just done. “…Y-You had some of it on your face. So."

 

“R-Right,“ Seungwan says, leaning back with a somewhat dazed expression that stokes at the hope and curiosity stewing in Sooyoung’s mind. But she shakes it away before it can manifest, and promptly tries to bring back some normalcy through the awkwardness settling over them.

 

“Want the last piece?” She waves it within the older girl’s reach, waiting patiently for her to take the bait before withdrawing her hand quick as a flash. Seungwan narrows her eyes, and Sooyoung grins. “Bet you can’t take it from me."

 

“You’re on,” is all the shorter brunette says, lunging for the morsel and snatching it out of her hand with one bite. It’s swift and unexpected, and all Sooyoung can do is gape at her as she munches daintily on the bread with only the slightest hint of guilt in her expression.

 

“I wasn’t ready!” the younger girl splutters indignantly, and the guilt is replaced by mischief instantly.

 

“You’re the one who challenged me in the first place,” Seungwan proclaims after swallowing, raising her eyebrows in that exaggerated manner of hers that’s really too endearing, now.

 

“You got lucky,” Sooyoung mutters for lack of any better comeback, and she’s answered with a chortle of laughter.

 

“Or _maybe_  you’re slower than you thought,” the petite musician teases, bumping their shoulders together lightly. Sooyoung briefly entertains the thought of leaning closer to keep her there.

 

“Whatever,” she says instead, sitting back with a huff that makes Seungwan grin even wider. The latter’s phone buzzes then, and after checking it she stands with an chuckle. “Seulgi just texted. She thought she saw Latte Girl and she tried to follow her to give her umbrella back, but then she got lost…And now she’s at Amber-unnie’s place."

 

The amusement in her companion’s eyes doesn’t let up as Sooyoung shakes her head and follows suit, trying to keep her composure when Seungwan casually loops her arm around the crook of her elbow. _Sneak._

 

“Let’s go before we lose her again, then,” the older one chirps as she begins leading them into a stroll, and all Sooyoung can do is gulp and nod and mull over when exactly she started to become so weak and giddy at such simple acts of affection.

 

“Watch your step."

 

She’s stopped short of tripping over the root of a tree in their path, mumbling a small, startled “Thanks” that Seungwan smiles at her for as they wander back to the designated footpath.

 

“If I bet you’ll trip over again, will you try _not_ to trip over?” she asks innocently, and Sooyoung clicks her tongue.

 

“I might do that just to spite that notion,” she retorts.

 

Seungwan raises an eyebrow up at her. “Then you’ll owe me ten thousand out of your wallet, because I’d have won the bet."

 

Sooyoung hums. "You’ll have won either way”, she doesn’t say, drawing her arm closer to herself until she feels Seungwan’s hand graze her side. Then — almost as naturally as how she fit herself into Sooyoung's life — the other girl slips it down to pry at her fingers in response, slotting them through the spaces in between with careful deliberation. Sooyoung hides the hitch of her breath and focuses on walking ( _left, right, left, le — no, other left —)_  as she lets her, and when the comfortable silence between them begins to lean towards unsteadiness she throws the thoughts of risk-to-reward-ratio out of the window, and squeezes her hand gently.

 

  
Out of the corner of her eye she spots Seungwan’s expression light up, and she finds herself smiling down at her feet as their steps fall easily into synchronisation. Forget dumb luck and false gambling. This is just as good; just as fun.  Like winning a game of chance just because they were brave enough to play.  


 

She thinks then that the pointless bets were never reflective of her so-called fortune. It’s always kind of been clear from the start — because it’s become less about luck and more about bravery, and Sooyoung’s not really sure which she actually has more of. She just knows that she’s fine with being an ‘unlucky’ gambler if it means losing to Seungwan.

 

Somehow, that makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses for the mysterious 'Latte Girl'?


End file.
